Cool Runnin'
"Cool Runnin'" is the third episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on October 5, 1984 and repeated on February 15, 1985 and August 16, 1985. Summary Crockett and Tubbs team up with a streetwise informant to catch a group of Jamaican drug dealers. Plot At 5:00am Crockett and Tubbs are on a stakeout for some Jamaican drug dealers when the deal goes sour and they start shooting, then drive off in a van. Crockett and Tubbs pursue in their van but the Jamaicans open fire from the rear of their van, causing Tubbs to veer off and impale the van on a bulldozer. The police and fire units arrive later and Crockett and Tubbs are okay. This is the tenth drug rip-off in the past three weeks, seven by the same group. Switek and Zito got the information from a wiretap of the guys that were ripped off. On the St. Vitus Dance, the Vice cops are having a little party, with them are two up-and-comers, Bobby Price (Larry Riley) and Jake Esteban, who tell stories of their busts and take a bet from Crockett that they will have more drug busts for more weight by the end of the month than Crockett and Tubbs will. Tubbs proudly displays the lobster they are all about to feast on, then accidentally dumps it in the ocean before anyone could eat it. Switek and Zito (running their stolen property sting) tell Crockett and Tubbs that a dealer named Desmond Maxwell set up the drug rip-off, then they get a visit from Nugart Neville "Noogman" Lamont (Charlie Barnett) wanting to sell more stolen property to Switek and Zito, but Zito accidentally reveals the hidden camera, and Crockett and Tubbs bust him and send him to OCB. Once there, Jake and Bobby head off to a preliminary meet, saying they don't need backup because there's no money involved. Crockett and Gina are setting up a date when he gets a divorce letter from his wife Caroline, but declines a rain check on his date. Ballistics reports the guns used in the rip offs are the same, KG-99 machine guns. Noogie steals a report from Crockett's desk and learns about Desmond Maxwell, then decides to talk and set up a deal with Desmond, they go into a bar where Noogie wrangles $60 from Crockett to get some information, instead Noogie escapes out a window, Crockett and Tubbs find him and he admits not knowing Maxwell, and they stuff him in the trunk to take him to Metro lock-up. Crockett meets Caroline (Belinda Montgomery) and her lawyer in a restaurant to discuss the divorce proceedings, but becomes angry when Caroline tells him she will be moving to Atlanta and taking their son Billy with her, and she won't back down. Crockett decides to get his own lawyer, then angrily storms out of the restaurant, but before leaving the maitre d' has a call for him, Tubbs tells him that Jake and Bobby's "preliminary meet" turned out to be another rip-off, and they are both shot, Bobby is dead and Jake is barely hanging on at the hospital, but Jake managed to tape what went down. They play the tape at OCB and determined the shooters were Jamaicans. Jake was trying to describe the shooters but due to his injuries it is very hard to make out what he was saying. They refer the tape to Lester to clean up the audio. Ballistics confirms the same guns used in the other rip-offs were used against Bobby and Jake. Trudy reviewed information on Maxwell and found he did time in Atlanta, as did Noogie at the same time. Crockett wants Noogie to set up a drug deal with Maxwell. They set it up in a Jamaican bar, but Crockett gave Maxwell Noogie's number as a contact, which upsets Tubbs for putting him on the line, but Crockett insists he will be covered. Rodriguez calls Tubbs to inform him Homicide arrested the shooters, and they drop Noogie at his place. At OCB the suspects claim their innocence, that they found the van abandoned and took it. Homicide Detective Alessi roughed up the suspect, enraging Crockett, fearing that could cause the whole case to be tossed on a technicality... and Rodriguez has to pull Crockett off of him. Tubbs insists the shooters were Jamaican, but the suspects were Haitian. Lester gets the tape cleaned up and they hear Jake saying the shooters were driving an red El Dorado, not a van, the shooters were Jamaican, and Homicide has the wrong guys in custody. They call Noogie and find out he has some Jamaican visitors. Crockett goes to Noogie's place and after some dealing one of the Jamaicans follow Crockett down to his car to pick up the money, but Tubbs takes him out with a TASER and puts on his clothes, they then go back to the room and, with the aid of the SWAT team, take out the Jamaicans. Noogie is shot in the melee but survives, and is taken to the hospital. Jake comes out of his coma and also survives. Crockett and Tubbs go to the hospital and thank Noogie for helping them out, then go to see Jake. The episode ends with Tubbs checking a nurse out. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as NYPD Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Gregory Sierra as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Lou Rodriguez Guest Stars *Charlie Barnett as Nugart Neville Lamont *Larry Riley as Metro-Dade Detective Bobby Price *Belinda Montgomery as Caroline Crockett Co-Starring *Lionel Pina as Metro-Dade Detective Jake Esteban *Jerry Mayer as Metro-Dade Detective Alessi *Parris Buckner as SWAT Leader *Cynthia Caquelin as Patty *Maria Chaves as Teresa *Raymond Forchion as Don *Dana Mark as Girl *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Metro-Dade Policeman Lester Kosko *Afemo Omilami as Desmond Maxwell *Melanie Rogers as Bobby's Wife Uncredited *John Archie as Tyler Duvalle Notes * This marks the debut of Charlie Barnett as Nugart Neville Lamont, aka The Noogman. * Tubbs uses a 1980s version of a TASER on Winston (one of the Jamaicans) to put him out of action. * The $28.95 lobster Tubbs drops into the ocean would cost $66.13 as of 2016. * Biscayne General Hospital (where Noogie was leaving from and where Jake was recovering) was also used as a hospital backdrop in the series The Golden Girls, also set in Miami (but filmed in Los Angeles). When The Golden Girls ''premiered in 1985, viewers referred to it as "Miami ''Nice". * This was the first of two times Crockett and Tubbs wrecked in a van pursuing suspects, the second was in "Back in the World" when Crockett and Tubbs chased William Maynard. * The Cardozo Hotel, visible in the background at the site where Bobby and Jake were ambushed, was remodeled after this episode, is now called the Cardozo Hotel at South Beach, now owned by Gloria and Emilio Estefan. * The footage of Crockett and Tubbs speeding through the night in Crockett's Daytona, with the car skipping off of the camber of the Miami streets, was reused in "Calderone's Return (Part I)" and "Give A Little, Take A Little". * The opening teaser probably marked the only time Crockett is on the job without wearing any type of blazer or jacket while in Miami. Goofs * The version of the "Miami Vice Theme" used in the opening credits is incorrectly mixed and is missing the distinctive synthesised guitar hook. The problem occurs in every episode up to "Calderone's Return (Part I)". Curiously, this was not corrected on recent DVD releases of the show, despite being acknowledged as an error by producers. Production Notes *Filmed: July 26, 1984 - August 6, 1984 *Production Number: 59503 *Production Order: 3 Filming Locations *North Miami-Venetian Causeway-Biscayne Blvd-Freedom_Tower (opening chase between Crockett/Tubbs and dealers—Ends at current site of American Airlines Arena) *Wyndham Grand Bay Hotel, 2669 South Bayshore Drive, Coconut Grove (exterior shot of location where Crockett meets Caroline and her lawyer) *Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Scene of bad drug deal on Bobby/Jake) *Clay Hotel, Espanola Way (Noogie's apartment) *St. Francis Hospital, 250 West 63rd Street, North Miami Beach (Crockett/Tubbs go see Jake and Noogie) Music *"King Tubby Meets The Rockers Uptown" by Augustus Pablo (opening with Crockett and Tubbs watching drug deal) *"Well of Souls (Feel the Spirit) by Wailing Souls (Noogie taking Crockett/Tubbs on tour of Jamaica-Town) *"Reality Dub" by Linton Johnson (Crockett, Tubbs and Noogie at first Jamaican Bar) *"Jamming" by Bob Marley & the Wailers (performed live by the house band at the second Jamaican Bar) Jan Hammer Music *"Cool Runnin'" (Crockett/Tubbs chase dealers, Noogie flees from bar) *"Boat Party" (Crockett's party on board the St. Vitus Dance) Quotes *"Tubbs, that was $28.95!" -- Crockett after Tubbs dumps the lobster in the water *"I hope you got a lawyer in them pockets of yours, motormouth!" -- Tubbs to the Noogman *"I hear he's ("Bugaloo" Jones, a 350 lb inmate) up in C block all by himself, and that he just loves guys like you!" -- Crockett to Noogie *"I refuse to believe that two hours of witty conversation and non-stop charm, have been terminated... because you decided to play Dudley Do-Right! She was all over me, Crockett. That woman was so fine she could kick start a 747." -- Tubbs to Crockett during the opening stakeout Category:Season 1 episodes